Encerrados
by Yeire
Summary: One shot. UA sin magia. Draco y Hermione están en el instituto, pero Hermione sólo ve al rubio como un engreído sin escrúpulos, y él no quiere admitir lo que siente. Una noche se quedan encerrados en la biblioteca. DHr.


_**ENCERRADOS**_

Ahí estaba otra vez, el odioso grupito de chicas que perseguían a Draco Malfoy por todo el instituto. No lo soportaba. Se ponía enferma sólo de verlas revolotear a su alrededor. Además, el chico no era lo que ella consideraba una preciosidad. Había visto a chicos mucho más guapos que no recibían ni la mitad de atención que el engreído ese.

Se acercó a su taquilla para sacar los libros de la siguiente clase. En esas estaba cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos suavemente. Tanteó con sus manos aquellas que la mantenían sin visión y sonrió.

.-Harry... -dijo.

.-No -contestó una voz varonil a su espalda. Conocía esa voz: Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de "Mister Popularidad". Su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente. Dios... ¡qué hombre más pesado¿Es que nunca la dejaría en paz?

.-¿Qué mierda quieres Zabini? -preguntó bruscamente.

.-¿Sabes nena? Ese no es vocabulario para una señorita -la reprendió él, descubriéndole los ojos.

.-Eso es problema mío Zabini. ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? -preguntó malhumorada. Tenía a ese moreno hasta en la sopa, y ya estaba cansada.

.-Tú eres mi asunto nena. ¿Por qué no quedas conmigo esta noche? Nos lo pasaremos bien -prosiguió él, sin hacer caso de la cara de furia contenida de la chica. Sonreía lascivamente. Le volvía loco esa chica. No era la más bella del instituo, Mindy Claston era más bonita, pero Hermione tenía algo que le volvía completamente loco, a él y a alguno más de allí. Quizás era el hecho de que sus pechos eran bastante voluminosos, o quizás que su cintura era muy estrecha y sus caderas lo suficientemente anchas como para que la mayoría de los chicos desearan estrecharla entre sus manos. También podía ser que movía su cuerpo a un ritmo enloquecedor al andar, todo inconscientemente. Y lo mejor de todo, era que no se daba cuenta de que algunas miradas lascivas se posaban en su cuerpo cuando caminaba por los pasillos. Pero sin duda, lo que más le atraía a Blaise, y, seguramente, a alguno más también, eran sus redondas nalgas. Se moría por estrujarlas con sus manos. Se encontró casi babeando al observar por enésima vez el cuerpo de la castaña.

.-Escúchame bien Zabini. Yo.no.soy.tú.asunto -dijo, remarcando bien cada palabra de la última frase, dejándole bien clarito al chico frente a ella que no quería verle ni en pintura-. ¡Ah! Como se te ocurra volver a llamarme nena... -se acercó a su oído y, susurrando unas palabras con una sonrisa cínica, hizo que el moreno se llevara la mano inconscientemente a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo-. Adios... Blaise.

Sonriendo felizmente emprendió el camino hacia su clase de Físca, dispuesta a dar su segunda clase del día.

.-¡Hermione! -exclamó alguien tras ella. Esa voz era de alguien que sí le agradaba. Su mejor amigo.

.-Hola Harry -dijo cuando el chico llegó a su lado. Le sonrió cálidamente y continuó su camino junto a él.

.-¿Qué tal tu día Mione? -preguntó el moreno junto a ella mientras se acercaban al aula. Él no daba Física a esa hora, pero las clases de Snape y Flitwick, el profesor de Lenguaje, quedaban juntas; así que no había impedimento alguno para que fueran juntos.

.-Como siempre. Con Zabini molestando, ya sabes. ¿Y tú?

.-Bien, al menos mejor que tú. Oye, a ese Zabini habrá que apalearle, se está poniendo muy pesado -bromeó Harry.

.-Lleva dos meses igual, Harry. Ya era pesado. ¡Y me voy a acabar pegando un tiro! -exclamó ella acalorada.

.-Ya sé que quieres quedar conmigo nena, pero no hace falta que te alteres -dijo una voz a su otro costado. Giró la cabeza y se encontró de nuevo a Blaise Zabini. En cualquier momento reventaría.

.- ¡Que te quede claro, Zabini, que paso de ti¡Que no pienso quedar contigo¡Que puedes acostarte con todas las furcias del instituto, pero conmigo no lo harás¡Así que ti ne molestes! -exclamó enfadada-. Deberías suicidarte ¿sabes, me harías un favor.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un cículo de gente que la miraba asombrado. Nunca habían visto a la estudiosa y tranquila Hermione Granger perder los nervios de esa manera, pero parecía que había llegado la hora. Harry la miraba asombrado, pensando que no molestaría a su amiga jamás.

Entonces ella cogió los libros que había dejado caer en su explosión y echó a correr hacia la clase, seguida de cerca por Harry. Lo que no notó fue la mirada gris que estaba posada sobre su cuerpo y el papel que un chico recogía del suelo. Un papel que había escapado de su carpeta.

.-Tiene mal genio esa Granger¿eh? -le preguntó Draco a su mejor amigo cuando éste se acercó a él-. Parecía que te iba a morder o algo.

.-Sí, la pena es que no me mordió. Y también que no sabe lo buena que está cuando se enfada -repuso Blaise.

.-La pena va a ser la hostia que te va a dar un día de estos amigo. O te la da ella o te la da Potter, sabes que es campeón en boxeo juvenil¿no? -rió el rubio, mirando divertido la cara de frustrado de su compañero.

.-Ese Potter... -dijo el moreno fríamente, frunciendo el ceño- no me gusta. Se le acerca demasiado.

.-Alguien está celoso... -canturreó Draco burlonamente. Blaise intentó pegarle con un libro en la cabeza, pero falló miserablemente cuando su amigo echó a correr hacia la clase.

* * *

Se sentaron por parejas y, cuando entró el profesor Snape, todos guardaron silencio, como siempre hacían.

.-Señorita Granger, salga a escribir en la pizarra las fórmulas de toda la pizarra. Los demás quiero que las copiéis de nuevo. Habéis tenido un exámen pésimo. Sólo el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger han aprobado. Malfoy, tienes un siete y medio, Granger, tú tienes un ocho, los demás no pasáis de cuatro -la castaña, orgullosa de sí misma, salió a la pizarra e hizo lo que su profesor la había ordenado, mientras todos en la clase copiaban lo que ella escribía. El profesor empezó a pasearse por el aula, observando a sus alumnos copiar. Pasó junto a Draco y Blaise, que como siempre se habían puesto juntos, y cuando siguió la mirada de Blaise soltó un suspiro exasperado. Todos los días era lo mismo.

.-Zabini¿podrías dejar de prestar atención al trasero de la señorita Granger y copiar lo que ella escribe? -Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y Blaise comenzó a copiar sin hacer caso de los silbidos de toda la clase, pero el profesor odiaba que en su clase hicieran escándalo-. ¡SILENCIO!

Todos en la clase se callaron y Snape continuó su camino, sin percibir que otra mirada estaba posada sobre la chica, tan sutilmente que era casi imperceptible.

* * *

.-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? -preguntó el moreno cuando se juntó con su amiga en el pasillo.

.-Mmmmm -la chica meditó unos segundos y luego gruñó-. Educación Física.

.-¡Genial! Yo también -sonrió Harry.

La chica le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-Odio el deporte -murmuró.

Se dirigieron al patio y, para desgracia de Hermione, se encontraron con Blaise en el camino. Siempre junto a su gran amigo Draco y acompañados de la mayor parte de féminas que compartían la clase con ellos.

.-¡Eh Granger! -exlacmó el moreno-. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de la semana que viene?

.-¿Tu qué eres tonto? -Draco rió por lo bajo cuando la chica se giró y enfrentó a su amigo-. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. Deberías saberlo ya.

.-Sí, eso dices. Pero sé que estás loca por mí y tarde o temprano saldrás conmigo.

Hermione bufó desesperada y, cunado estaba a punto de reventar de nuevo, la voz de su mejor amiga se escuchó a su lado.

.-Déjalo Mione. Cuando alguien no tiene cerebro, no se puede hacer nada.

.-Hola Pansy -dijo la castaña-. De verdad te necesitaba. Pensé que me volvería loca. Es la cosa más pesada que se me ha cruzado por delante en toda la vida.

La rubia rió. No soportaba a Blaise desde que habían terminado la relación que mantenían, pues no habían terminado precisamente bien. Básicamente, Blaise le había pedido que fuera su novia y, cuando se acostó con ella, la dejó así, por las buenas, sin ninguna explicación.

.-Bueno, siempre fue pesado, lo que pasa es que no nos dimos cuenta. Además¿has notado que coincidimos con él en casi todas las clases? -preguntó dispuesta a molestarle.

.-Sí, será contigo, porque conmigo coincide en todas -Harry y Draco ya estaban casi tirados por el suelo, sin para de reírse de la cara de atontado de Blaise.

.-Ehh chicas... estoy aquí -dijo éste llamando su atención, pero las chicas continuaban echando pestes sobre él sin hacerle caso-. ¡Hey!

En ese momento la profesora comenzó a explicar lo que harían en la clase y las chicas, junto a Harry, se acercaron a ella, seguidas de Draco y Blasie.

.-Las traigo locas -dijo el moreno en bajo, para que sólo le escuchara Draco.

.-Sí Blaise, locas de aburrimiento. Pansy te odia a muerte, por eso se juntó con Granger y ahora... ya ves, son inseparables. A Pansy le cae realmente bien esa chica -dijo el rubio.

.-Son horribles juntas. Granger se vuelve... desagradable.

.-Granger, contigo, siempre es desagradable. ¡No te soporta! -declaró el rubio, dejando claro que le disgustaba que su amigo estuviera todo el día tras la castaña.

.-Cuando descubra lo que puedo enseñarle a hacer en la cama empezará a soportarme, ya lo verás -sentenció Blaise.

.-No aprendes amigo. Granger ya debe saber lo que puedes hacer en la cama, seguro que Pansy se lo contó. Además, resulta que no puedes enseñarle a hacer ciertas cosas porque ella YA las sabe -agregó el rubio.

.-¿Cómo que ya las sabe? -preguntó Blaise alterado. No había cosa que le gustara más que una chica inocente e inexperta para llevársela a la cama. Estaba una o dos semanas con ella y luego la mandaba a paseo alegando haberse aburrido, como hizo con Pansy. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo dos años y Draco ya se conocía todas sus estrategias de conquista. Claramente, la de Granger era la del tipo tres: _"Te llevo a la cama y luego te puedes ir a tu casa, bonita"_. La favorita del moreno.

.-Como que ya las sabe Blaise. ¿Te tengo que recordar que el año pasado estuvo siete meses con el "Dios" del sexo, como decían todos, John Murray¡Vamos amigo¡Pero si se metían mano en todas partes! No les importaba dónde estaban ni quien les veía llevar a cabo sus repugnantes actos -dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de asco.

.-¡Vamos Draco! No te enfades. Sabes que desde que Granger dejó al capullo ese, tú eres el "Dios" del sexo. Su imagen perdió mucho desde el momento que empezó a perseguirla lloriqueando por los pasillos. Cada vez que le veía detrás de ella me partía el culo. Era repulsivo.

.-¿Otra vez celoso Blaise? Ese tío ya no está en el instituto. No te comas la cabeza.

Draco se fue a correr la media hora que había mandado la profesora y, al empezar a correr, se encontró detrás de Pansy y Hermione y pudo escuchar parte de su conversación.

.- ...es un creído. No soporto a las chicas que le siguen a todas partes. Son insoportables -decía Hermione.

.-Sabes cómo es Draco, Mione. Le gusta llamar la atención -dijo en ese momento la rubia, y Draco frunció el ceño¿qué a él le gustaba llamar la atención?

.-¿No era tu amigo Pan? -preguntó su amiga.

.-Sabes bien que lo es, pero eso no sugnifica que no esté todo el día chulenado. Es demasido presumido.

.-Por eso no lo soporto -repuso Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba escuchando.

* * *

.-Mione -le preguntó Pansy al empezar la última clase del día, Matemáticas-. ¿Qué harás después de clase?

.-Me quedaré estudiando en la biblioteca -dijo ella.

.-¡Vamos Herms! Puedes estudiar esta noche. ¡E incluso mañana! El exámen no es hasta última hora -discutió la rubia, intentando convencer a su amiga para que esa tarde quedaran juntas.

.-Pan, no insistas. Voy a quedarme aquí porque además tengo que mirar en unos libros de consulta -dijo Hermione, dando por terminada la conversación.

.-¡Tú y tus libros! -exclamó su amiga.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la clase.

* * *

.-¡Mione! -exclamó Harry acercándose a ella por el pasillo. La castaña se quedó parada y le observó. Cuando se paró a su lado y la miró implorante no se sorprendió.

.-¿Qué apuntes necesitas? -le preguntó suavemente.

.-Los de Historia. Binns habla demasiado deprisa y no me ha dado tiempo a copiarlo todo -la chica le pasó los apuntes y él sonrió-. Gracias Mione. Te debo una. Adiós.

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla se alejó corriendo. Entonces Hermione decidió continuar su camino, pero no había conseguido dar ni dos pasos cuando esccuhó de nuevo la voz del pesado de Zabini.

.-Ese Potter es una pesadilla. Deberías decirle que te deje en paz.

.-Mira Zabini. ¡Estoy cansada de ti y de tus estúpidos comentarios¡Si no tienes cerebro para algo más lógico y menos hiriente no es culpa mía! Olvídate de mí y de todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo.

¿Es que Zabini no podía dejarla en paz? Se alejó con paso ligero hacia la biblioteca, donde se acomodó en la mesa más apartada; en un rincón; rodeada de dos estanterías, que llegaban al techo, llenas de libros. Sacó sus libros y rápidamente empezó a hacerse esquemas y resúmenes de los temas que habían dado ese día, y luego del exámen de Biología. Terminó tres horas después, y se puso a estudiar lo que había resumido.

* * *

Recolocó los libros de consulta en sus lugares y ue buscando algún libro interesante para entretenerse un rato. Ya no había nadie en la biblioteca. Se acercó al mostrador de Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, para preguntarle por algún libro, pero el escritorio estaba vacío. Cayó en la cuenta de que ya era realmente tarde, pero de todas formas se extrañó. La biblioteca no solía cerrar hasta las ocho, y ella había entrado a las cuatro. Miró su reloj. ¡Mierda¡Las diez de la noche¿Tanto tiempo había estado estudiando? Encima no llevaba el móvil encima y no podía comunicarse con sus padres. ¡Joder! Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Para dejar de preocuparse, buscó más libros por todas las estanterías. Total, tenía toda la noche... Encontró un libro que podría ser interesante. _La interpretación social de la revolución francesa_, de Alfred Cobban. Habían hablado del tema en clase, sólo de pasada, y le parecía un tema interesante. La pena era que el libro estaba fuera de su alcance. Demasiado alto para su gusto.

A la pata coja, para coger más altura, se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzar el libro, pero ni con esas llegaba. Ni siquiera tocaba la parte baja con la punta de los dedos.

.-¿Te ayudo? -se asustó de tal manera que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que se acercaba a ella con intención de ayudarla a levantarse. Pero la castaña no le dio oportunidad.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó bruscamente, sin prestar atención a la pregunta que había formulado antes el chico.

.-¿Sabes? Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo -repuso él sin contestar tampoco a la pregunta de la chica.

.-Pues... yo... vine a... -Hermione volvió en sí rápidamente. No era justo que ella contestase primero-. ¡Un momento¡Yo pregunté antes!

.-Ya -contestó tranquilamente él, sin inmutarse por el reproche de la chica-. Pero yo también te pregunté antes y tú no me contestaste.

.-¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?

.-Que si te ayudaba.

.-¡Ah! Vale. Pues no, gracias. Ahora ¿puedes contestarme qué haces aquí?

.-Oye Granger, que Blaise sea mi mejor amigo no significa que yo sea igual de pesado que él -se defendió Draco al notar el tono brusco con el que le hablaba la chica.

.-No eres igual de pesado, cierto. Pero eres un egocéntrico, y no te soporto.

.-No puedes decir que no me soportas cuando ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Te ha dicho Pansy algo malo de mí acaso? -la chica negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué te ha dicho entonces?

.-Sólo que eres muy presumido.

.-¿Y por eso no me soportas¿Sólo porque soy presumido? Es como si yo ahora mismo dijera que no te soporto porque siempre te sabes lo que preguntan los profesores o porque te tiras el día aquí metida. ¿Te gustaría eso? -ella volvió a negar-. Entonces no lo hagas tú conmigo porque a mí tampoco me gusta.

.-De acuerdo -dijo ella, avergonzada y arrepentida de su comportamiento infantil-. Lo siento.

.-No pasa nada. Ahora sí -continuó Draco-¿quieres que te ayude?

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza en el gesto más dulce que Draco había visto hacer a ninguna chica de diecisiete años.

.-¿Porfa? -preguntó en un tono infantil que volvió loco al rubio. Se acercó a ella y la volteó, dejándola de cara a la estantería.

.-Relájate -le dijo-, te voy a alzar para que puedas coger el libro ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y, cuando Draco la tomó por los muslos y la levantó del suelo reprimió un escalofrío. Las manos de su compañero eran fuertes y grandes, y ella tuvo el deseo de que él la cogiera de la cintura con esas manos mientras se besaban, pero sacudió la cabeza y cogió el libro rápidamente, deseando que él la bajase para que sus mejillas no se colorearan más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Draco tenía una visión muy agradable del trasero de la chica. En ese momento entendía la obsesión de su amigo por él, aunque secretamente él también lo hubiera deseado por mucho tiempo. Cuando la chica le dijo que ya había cogido el libro, la bajó despacio y la posó en el suelo con cuidado, como si de una muñeca de la más fina porcelana se tratase.

.-Realmente Blaise tiene razón -dijo al mirar de cerca el rostro de la castaña-, eres realmente hermosa.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar. Pero ésta vez, en lugar de agachar la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y besó a Draco en la mejilla.

.-Gracias... Draco -dijo, y se alejó en dirección a la mesa que había ocupado durante toda la tarde, solo que esta vez se sentó encima de ella, en vez de ocupar una de las cuatro sillas que la rodeaban.

El rubio se tocó el lugar donde había sido besado y sonrió, ese beso había sido el mejor que había recibido. Deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, una y mil veces más.

Se acercó donde la chica estaba sentada y sacó un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos. Se situó frente a ella y esperó a que percibiese su presencia. Hermione levantó la mirada y sonrió.

.-¿Sí? -preguntó dulcemente.

.-Esto -le mostró el papel- creo que es tuyo -y alargó el brazo para que ella lo cogiera.

La chica así lo hizo. Estaba pulcramente doblado, y no tenía mancha o arruga alguna. Lo desdobló y observó lo que tenía escrito. Una canciín. Su canción.

.-¿Dónde... dónde lo encontraste? -preguntó. Llevaba toda la mañana buscándolo. Era muy importante para ella, pues ella la había escrito.

.-¿Recuerdas cuando esta mañana gritaste a Blaise? -ella asintió-. Después de eso. Cuando saliste corriendo se te cayó de la carpeta y lo guardé para devolvértelo. Por eso estoy aquí.

.-No sé qué decirte Malfoy. Esto es muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias -dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos y mostrándole su agradecimiento con una sonrisa.

.-Puedes hacer dos cosas por mí -dijo él. La chica alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta-. Para empezar, llamarme Draco de ahora en adelante. Y para terminar, quiero que me beses de nuevo.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él para besarle de nuevo en la mejilla. Cuando su boca estaba a milimetros de la cara del rubio, éste se giró y la besó en los labios mientras una de sus manos rodeaba su cintura y la otra se perdía en su cabello.

Y ella no se apartó.

Dejó que él le besara. Rodeando el cuello del chico al que tantas veces había llamado ególatra, juntó aún más sus cuerpos, instándole a profundizar el beso.

Él así lo hizo. Con su lengua acarició lentamente el labio inferior de la chica y, cuando ésta le dio permiso para introducirse en las cálidas profundidades de su boca, buscó a su compañera deseoso de comenzar a batallar contra ella, todo con tal de que sus lenguas se mantuvieran en contacto.

Hermione acarició su nuca con los dedos y enrredó entre ellos los cabellos rubio del chico, tirando levemente mientras él la estrechaba aún más entre sus manos y acariciaba sus voluminosos rizos una suavemente, haciendola suspirar entre besos.

La necesidad de algo de aire hizo su aparición y se separaron, mirándose con con dulzura y sonriendo. Cómplices de un secreto que por la mañana quedaría al descubierto.

.-¿Sabes? -preguntó él sonriendo, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca, ella le miró a los ojos y le besó levemente en los labios, instándole a que continuara hablando, Draco así lo hizo-. Siempre te amé. Desde la primera vez que te vi, y aún sigo haciéndolo.

.-Yo también te amo, no sé desde cuándo ni cómo fue que pasó, pero me enamoré de ti y me siento feliz por ello -repuso Hermione entonces.

El rubio sonrió de nuevo y la volvió a besar, sabiendo muy bien que eran una pareja aún sin haber echo esa pregunta tan básica, pero él quería hacerlo. Nunca le había pedido a ninguna chica que fuera su novia, pero con Hermione quería hacerlo. Lo deseaba por encima de todo. Se separaron después de un corto pero húmedo beso y Draco formuló la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer.

.-¿Serías mi novia?

Ella sólo sonrió y lo volvió a besar, para luego acarcarse a su oído y susurrar:

.-Nada me haría más feliz.

La besó de nuevo, ésta vez con más pasión, sintiendo que si la soltaba caería la vacío. La acercó a él y, cuando ella apartó la cara para poder coger algo de aire, continuó besándola por el cuello, haciéndola estremecer con la suavidad de los besos y de los leves mordisquitos que repartía por la piel ardiente de su cuello y del lóbulo de su oreja.

.-Te amo, te amo, te amo... -susurró, su cálido aliento golpeando contra el cuello de la joven, sus manos colándose entre la camiseta para acariciar su tripa, sus costados y su espalda. Su respiración agitada y su frente sudorosa.

.-Draco... -gimió ella cuando el rubio comenzó a besarle en el escote, de pico, de la camiseta. Él besaba fugazmente y succionaba con levedad la piel al descubierto de sus pechos, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas y haciéndola gemir suavemente, con una voz que se le presentó tan dulce y armoniosa que Draco sintió que moriría en ese mismo instante.

La besó de nuevo en los labios, bajando sus manos hasta su trasero y acariciando sus nalgas con suavidad, en una caricia tan etérea que parecía irreal.

Sus manos subieron por su cadera y, cuando llegaron al borde de la camiseta, la sujetaron por los bordes. Deslizó la prenda por sus costados para, lentamente, sacarla por su cabeza, mientras ella subía sus brazos para que se le hiciera más fácil la tarea de desnudarla.

Acarició sus senos por encima del sujetador, sintiendo como su piel se ponía de gallina al contacto con sus frías manos.

.-Estás... helado -susurró Hermione, besándolo en el cuello, mientras él resbalaba sus manos hacia su espalda, para seguidamente desprenderla de la molesta tela que cubría sus senos.

Acariciando de nuevo su estómago y el piercing en su ombligo, sintió cómo ella escurría sus manos desde su cuello hasta su cadera, para luego introducirlas en su camiseta, haciendo que él dejara su estómago para alzar las manos por encima de su cabeza y permitir así que ella le desvistiera.

.-Dios... te amo -susurró entonces Draco, besando y succionando sus pezones, haciendo que ella suspirase de placer. Fue deslizando su boca por todo el cuerpo de la castaña hasta quedar arrodillado frente al ombligo de la castaña, utilizando su lengua para jugar con el piercing que allí se vislumbraba. Deslizó también sus manos hasta el pantalón de gimnasia que aún cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de su amada, metiendo sus manos entre la goma. Fue bajándolos lentamente, sin dejar de besar y lamer su ombligo, haciéndola estremecerse con la suavidad de las palmas de sus manos, que se deslizaban por las piernas de la chica, arrastrando el pantalón con ellas.

Besó la parte interior de sus muslos, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y se derretía entre suspiros de placer, con sus piernas temblando en extremo, a punto de derrumbarse y hacer que ella cayera al suelo, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo.

El rubio deslizó los pantalones fuera del cuerpo de su novia y se alzó de nuevo, quedando de pie y sin poder apartar sus ojos del cuerpo semidesnudo de su amante. Ella le besó de nuevo, tentativamente, y él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, besándola con un hambre salvaje, pero a la vez con dulzura y cuidado.

Deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a los muslos de Hermione y la alzó en brazos, obligándola a rodear con sus piernas su cadera. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la mesa, donde depositó a la chica, sin parar de besarla. El pequeño tanga de Hermione siguió el mismo camino de los pantalones; y Draco volvió a deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos; succionó la parte superior de uno de ellos hasta dejar una marca rojiza en el lugar, y luego la obligó a tumnarse y se alejó un poco de ella, observando con deleite su cuerpo, ahora sí, desnudo.

.-Eres hermosa -susurró. Hermione se sonrojó y cerró los ojos. Tal vez para no ver cómo la miraba Draco. Tal vez para sentir lo que ese chico provocaba en ella con sus simples y cariñosas caricias. O tal vez en la múda súplica de que se acercara de nuevo

a ella.

Él pareció entender ésto último, pues se acercó y besó su ombligo, jugando con él, para luegro seguir bajando y llegar hasta su sexo, donde besó y lamió hasta sentir cómo la chica llegaba a su orgasmo, gimiendo bajito y suspirando entrecortadamente.

.-Draco... -murmuró, queriendo sentirle más cerca. El aludido la miró de nuevo. Sus mejillas arreboladas, su cabello alborotado y su cuerpo perlado de sudor, estaba preciosa.

Sintió las manos de Hermione en la oma de sus pantalones y, segundos después, éstos iban a juntarse con los de ella en el suelo, mientras los labios de la castaña le reclamaban en un húmedo beso.

.-Hermione... -jadeó, luciendo preocupado. Si ella no estaba convencida de lo que iban a hacer... no sabía lo que haría-. ¿Estás segura?

Ella le miró, notando la ansiedad de él por que (no estoy segura de que se escriba así) asintiera, por que (idem) le dijese que sí, que estaba segura; que quería sentirle dentro de ella. Y le concedió ese pequeño deseo. No dijo absolutamente nada, pero un levísimo asentimiento bastó para que Draco sonriera de oreja a oreja. Y la besó, transmitiéndole sensaciones tan verdaderas y sinceras que ella se sintió desfallecer.

.-Te amo Hermione, te amo tanto... -susurró entonces, besándola con todo el amor que guardaba dentro de sí. El amor de años de esconder sus sentimientos, de verla y no poder besarla o amarla, de no poder siquiera hablarla.

Ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas y le acercó aún más a su cuerpo; bajándole los boxers, con los pies, con asombrosa facilidad.

.-Yo también te amo Draco, más que a nadie -en ese momento él entró en su interior; suave, tranquilamente, cuidando de no hacerla daño bajo ninguna circunstancia, mientras la besaba y ahogaba sus gemidos en esa boca rendida a la suya.

Exhaló cuando se sintió dentro por completo, llenándola, amándola como tanto lo había deseado secretamente. Porque sabía que, aunque no era el primero, desde ese momento sería el único, pues nunca la dejaría escapar. La amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

.-Dios... -gimió con voz ronca cuando ella se acomodó mejor sobre la mesa, pues estaba incómoda, y provocó un sensual roce entre sus cuerpos. La empujó un poco hacia el centro, con su cuerpo, y, cogiendo algo de impulso, se colocó entre sus piernas, mientras ella volvía a rodearle de nuevo, ya que con el movimiento de Draco había tenido que dejarle.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin dejar de besarla en todas partes, mientras ella acariciaba su nuca y tiraba de sus mechones rubios con locura, asaltada por el placer que le producían las caricias y los movimientos del chico, que empezó a moverse más rápidamente cuando ella le mordió el cuello y succionó el lugar, provocándole un placer indescriptible y dejándole una marca morada bastante visible.

Sentía su movimiento en su interior, mientras ella se retorcía de placer y gemía bajito. Él la besó. Con dulzura, pasión y deseo, viéndola gemir bajo él y arquearse con su toque. Se movió aún más rápido, ávidamente; besándole los pechos y jadeando mientras ella acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda y sus nalgas, sin dejar de rodearle con las piernas y apretarse contra él.

Ambos llegaron a la vez, queriéndose como nunca habían querido a nadie y ahogando el último grito en un beso húmedo.

Cuando los espasmos de placer dejaron de sacudir su cuerpo, Draco salió de su interior, cubierto de sudor. Se acostó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él, besando su frente sudorosa y rodeando su cintura, también bañada en sudor.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, besando su cuello y quedándose allí; ambos tan inmóviles como estatuas, siendo el movimiento rápido de sus pechos, por su respiración agitada, lo único que perturbaba la quietud del lugar.

.-Te amo -susurró la castaña antes de caer en un pesado sueño; lo único que escuchó antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, fueron las mismas palabras salidas de los labios del rubio, y luego no escuchó nada más, a pesar de que él la había llamado pequeña.

Draco también se abandonó al sueño, muerto de cansancio, acariciando la mano que Hermione tenía sobre su pecho y la cintura de su novia, en la que tenía la otra de sus extremidades.

Ambos se durmieron así. Desnudos; abrazados sobre la mesa, húmeda por su sudor. Sonriendo porque habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas y porque al día siguiente despertarían unidos, y nadie les separaría jamás.

_**FIN**_


End file.
